1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a housing or cabinet for the self-supporting interior structure of an electrical or electronic apparatus provided with a front plate or panel and a casing formed of two U-shaped casing members which are detachably connected with one another via side spacing members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A housing of this kind is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,148. If several apparatus are combined one above the other in a rack, the housings of each apparatus are equipped for rack slide-in to their operating position by use of lower side edges or guide rails mounted thereon which are aligned with rails or shelf strips mounted on the rack. For the accommodation of the rack strips or rails, sufficient rack room is to be respectively provided between the rack slide-in members. Therefore, the room for the rack influences the total height of the rack, particularly with the use of telescopic rails.